The Pact
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: After coming out to the pupils at McKinley Rachel and Quinn encounter hatred from all sides, but cope with it together. However, when threatened with being split apart they make a pact which means that they can't be separated. Warnings: Suicide and Sex.


_Author's Note: This story contains some sensitive issues (homophobic bullying and suicide) and sex between two women, so if you don't want to read about either of those things then please do not continue reading, you have been warned. For those that do read, please enjoy and any constructive criticisms you have are greatly appreciated. :) thank you and enjoy._

* * *

><p>"I wish that it wasn't like this," Rachel sighed, burrowing her head into the side of Quinn's neck, the tears soaking the edge of the ex-Cheerio's shirt.<p>

"I know baby," The blonde haired girl replied gently as she rubbed Rachel's back soothingly, her fingers rubbing in circles as she tried to make the singer's trembling stop and the tears to disappear. "I wish there was something I could do to make it go away, I don't see why they have to treat us like this."

"They don't, but they choose to." Rachel answered, sniffling as she tried to stop her own tears, moving away from her girlfriend slightly so that she could look up into her bright hazel eyes which were normally happy and carefree when they were together but were now clouded with concern and hurt. "We're happy aren't we?"

Quinn nodded her head immediately, smiling down at her girlfriend before leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips in a way of a nonverbal response finally pulling away and whispering, "I'm happy with you."

"Good," Rachel grinned widely, wrapping her arms around the back of Quinn's neck, "Because I'm happy with you. You're the only one that does make me happy."

"Ooi!" A loud voice called out loudly to the amusement of the jock's friends. "Can't you queers go somewhere else; you're making us all sick with your gayness. We don't want to catch it!"

"Ignore them." Quinn whispered softly, keeping Rachel's eyes squarely on her as she lifted her right hand and swore at the jocks silently, "They don't matter."

"Didn't you here what I said you filthy bitches, just go to hell where you belong!" The jock yelled again, causing the crowd around him to laugh and join in shouting jeers at their former Head Bitch in Charge and her girlfriend. The HBIC in question shook her head silently, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder before directing her towards the parking lot.

"Come on Rachel; let's leave before they get any worse." The blonde haired girl murmured softly, pressing her lips against Rachel's forehead softly trying to reassure the girl with her presence. "Don't your fathers have something planned for us tonight?"

"Yes, I think they do. Some type of game night or something." The singer replied, smiling softly at Quinn as she interlocked their fingers together, ignoring the continuing jeers coming from behind them.

"Come on, tomorrow will be better. We have Glee at the least." The ex-Cheerleader smiled, knowing that Glee was the one place within the school that they wouldn't be picked on for being together.

However, tomorrow wasn't better. Tomorrow was one of the worst days that either girl had ever been through before, because the incidents that usually happened came in much higher numbers, strung together one after another into a never-ending cycle that whirled on throughout the day. Finally each of the girl's stepped into the choir room, slushie dripping from their faces from the latest bout of abuse that they had been through and tears visible in their eyes. However, the most visible mark on either of the girl's was a bright red bruise that was forming over Quinn's left eye, darkening by the moment.

"That the hell happened?" Santana asked loudly as she approached her ex-Captain, gripping her jaw and tilting her head backwards to get a better look at the dark mark.

"Would you believe me if I said that I walked into the door of my locker," Quinn asked jokingly, a smile curling the corners of her lips upwards before she realised that moving her mouth made the rest of her face hurt. "Or maybe that I walked into the door to my English lit room?"

"No, I wouldn't." Santana replied, eyeing Quinn almost dangerously as she tried to assess the damage that had been caused by the attack. "You should really go and tell someone about this Quinn, it's just going to get worse."

"Yeah," The girl laughed sharply, not even bothering to try and limit her own discomfort at the movement of her face. "Because that would really work, you know what happened when we tried to report what was happening to Kurt, big fat nothing. Just because I have a black eye doesn't prove anything Santana, the jocks will just say that I tripped and smashed my head into a door or a locker or something and the any of the students that they pick out will back up their story. It doesn't matter who I try and speak to, it'll just get worse."

"I just…" The Latina paused, trying to find the right word before finally giving up and beginning again. "You know I don't do all this emotional crap, but Q, I don't want to see you at the bottom of some ditch because some jocks didn't know when to stop, and this proves that they don't."

"Don't worry S, after tonight you won't have to worry about that." Quinn replied with a reassuring smile, nodding towards her girlfriend subtly as she spoke. "Tonight," She mouthed silently, "I think it's time."

The dark haired girl nodded her head slightly to make sure that Quinn knew she understood what she had said before she painted a bright smile onto her face to deflect from what she was actually thinking and feeling. "That's right. My fathers have proposed that we go and check out a couple of the private schools, they earn a lot on their salary being doctors so they should be able to afford it for the both of us."

"Oh…" Santana mumbled to herself, still silently questioning whether that was what Quinn had been referring to but accepting what Rachel had said regardless. After all, she hadn't known the petite girl to tell an open faced lie before in her life so she didn't think she was going to start now when she was seventeen.

"You're going to leave us?" Mercedes asked, arching her eyebrow at the two girls while placing her hand commandingly on her hip.

"We really don't want to, but we think that it might be for the best." Rachel replied, shrugging her shoulders but not apologising for what she and Quinn were about to do. "You wouldn't like to be going through this every day, and we can't just take something like that," She said pointing towards the dark black ring that had formed around the blonde haired girl's eyebrow, "Lying down. I won't at least."

Sam cut into the conversation, placing his hands comfortingly on Mercedes shoulders to stop her from losing her grasp on her temper at the other girl's hot words, "I wouldn't expect you to." He said, smiling at the petite girl, "What those jocks did was totally wrong, don't worry about them, me and the boys will have words."

"Thank you Sam, but that isn't necessary." The dark haired girl smiled softly at the tall boy before moving over to where Quinn was leaning against the piano, wiping slushie mixture out of her eyes and wincing whenever she touched the sensitive area around her left eye. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, whispering into Quinn's ear as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and buried her head in the right side of the girl's neck.

"I'm sure." Quinn replied steadily. "I don't think they're going to stop. I don't want to see them do anything to you Rachel, I wouldn't stand that. We're not going to escape this place, you know you're fathers don't have the money to send both of us to a private school, and I know I wouldn't want to leave you here and I know you wouldn't want to leave me here. We both go or neither one of us does… and I think it's time for us both to go."

"I agree." The singer whispered softly, "I couldn't bear to see this happen again Quinn, especially without me here to do something about it."

"At least this way you'll know that I'll always be by your side." Quinn spoke gently and quietly into Rachel's ear, her eyes closed and a soft smile appearing on her lips as she thought about always being by the singer's side.

Rachel grinned up at her girlfriend, "I already knew you would be."

"Shall we start?" Mr Schuester asked as he walked through the door to the choir room, stopping short of the piano when he saw that Rachel and Quinn were leaning against it covered in slushie. "Did it happen again?"

"Yes." Rachel answered shortly, glaring at her teacher before relaxing when Quinn placed a soft kiss on the throbbing pulse on the side of her neck.

"It's alright Mr Schue; let's just get on with the lesson alright?" Quinn said softly, looking into her teacher's eyes calmly as she kept a hold on her girlfriend.

"Um, sure, we need to prepare for regionals coming up people." The man said, shooting one last concerned look at the two drenched teenagers before looking to the rest of the Glee club. "Anyone have any ideas for songs to do?"

"No disco." Finn offered, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at his teacher, enticing a series of laughs from the rest of the club as they remembered their teacher's fondness for the music that was popular when he had been a teenager.

"Yeah, maybe something that was made popular in the last five years?" Tina provided, also smirking at Mr Schuester as her boyfriend Mike nodded beside her.

The rest of the lesson went by with the usual amount of bickering from the Glee club. Mercedes and Kurt arguing between themselves which should have the solo while the others worked on which group song they should sing, none recognising that neither Rachel or Quinn were taking an active part in the lesson unless they were asked for their opinion by another one of the Glee clubbers.

Later than night the two girls were laying side by side in bed, Rachel perched atop Quinn's hips as the blonde haired girl smoothed her hands up and down Rachel's bare stomach. "You're beautiful," She whispered softly, leaning forward to plant gently kisses across the girl's collarbone, gently nibbling on the throbbing pulse that she found on the side of the girl's throat before moving upwards towards her lips to draw her into a gentle kiss. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel replied, running her fingers through Quinn's short hair to memorise the feeling of it running between her fingers. Her lips moved smoothing with Quinn's, her tongue slipping out of her lips and stroking along the bottom of her lip, nibbling it between her teeth before pushing down on the blonde haired girl's shoulders to make her lay down again. "Let me."-

"Alright," The blonde haired girl smiled softly, her hands moving from around Rachel's back to grip the headboard at the top of the bed, smiling at the way that her girl looked down at her as if she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. "I love you Rachel."

"As I love you Quinn," Rachel replied gently, leaning down so that she could kiss along Quinn's throat, biting and sucking on the skin that she found there so that she could leave large red marks that wouldn't fade away. The dark haired girl's kisses drifted down the length of Quinn's throat across her shoulders and collarbones until she dipped her head and began to trail her lips across the blonde haired girl's chest. Finding a pert hardened nipple in front of her mouth she sucked on it softly, flicking it back and forth with her tongue just the way that she knew Quinn enjoyed before pulling away and smiling down at the girl.

Quinn's hazel eyes watched as Rachel dipped down her body, planting kisses everywhere that she could, taking her time to really touch her like it would be the last time that she had the opportunity to do so. "We'll always be together," The light haired girl vowed as she tangled her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, pushing her head down towards the area between her legs. "Please…"

"I love you." Rachel whispered once again before circling her hands underneath Quinn's thighs softly spreading them wide open for her, enabling her to slid into the space created between them so that she could move freely. For a long moment all Rachel did was look at the way that Quinn's body was presented bare before her, watching as her stomach rose and fell with each of her deep breaths and the pink flush that had spread across the older girl's cheeks and chest. However, after a moment of purely watching Quinn Rachel dipped her head downwards and licked up the girl's slit, taking the wetness into her mouth and moaning at the taste, marvelling in it as she had done so many times before when one or the other of them had needed comfort. "I love the way you taste." The girl whispered as she locked eyes with her girlfriend, nipping at the girl's hipbones before dropping back between her thighs and sinking her mouth down over her pussy, slipping her tongue through the wet folds so that she could taste the girl more. "God, it's so fucking amazing."

"Rachel…" Quinn gasped, her hips lifting upwards into Rachel's face with every movement of the girl's tongue, small moans and gasps dropping from her lips even as she tried to stop them.

"Don't," Rachel, said strongly, her tone commanding, "I want to hear you moan for me Quinn. I want to hear those sounds again, please."

"Anything for you," The blonde haired girl answered with a smile on her lips, moaning loudly when Rachel's tongue returned to its previous actions.

With every flick of Rachel's tongue, Quinn's hands tightened in her hair and a new moan was ripped out of the blonde haired girl's mouth. Her hips worked quickly, rocking back and forth with the movements of Rachel's expert tongue keeping it as deep inside her as was possible. "Please… fuck please." The girl begged pressing her hips harder into Rachel's face in an effort to get her to go deeper, "I need you deeper, faster fuck… something!"

The singer just hummed as she took Quinn's clit into her mouth, sucking on it hard and scraping her teeth over it in answer to the girl's pleas, smirking as Quinn's hands slackened in her hair and her body began to shake. However, even as the blonde girl bucked upwards and screamed out her orgasm Rachel didn't stop sucking on her clit, taking everything that she had to offer, pushing the girl into yet another orgasm, desperately crying out for more.

"I need you inside Rachel," Quinn panted desperately, her eyes silently begging Rachel for something more while her body continued to respond to what it was receiving by rocking and bucking. "I need to feel you inside me."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked softly, already moving her hand so that two of her fingers from her right hand paused just outside Quinn's entrance, waiting for her to give the confirmation.

"Yes," The ex-Cheerleader whispered, smiling down at her girlfriend, "I need this with you Rachel."

With those words, the dark haired girl didn't wait any longer, pushing her fingers deep inside the other girl, her palm rubbing against her clit when she got deep enough. The singer paused there for a moment, feeling Quinn relaxing around her fingers and adjusting to the size, but soon enough her hand was moving again, forwards and backwards to push her fingers deep inside the blonde haired girl's pussy.

"You feel so good…" The girl marvelled, moaning at the feeling of being buried inside her girlfriend, understanding for the millionth time just what men found so enchanting about being in her position. "You're so tight." She mumbled, looking down at her hand and the way that Quinn's pussy was swallowing two of her fingers whole, holding them tightly inside her forcing her to use more effort to pull them out and push them back inside.

"More." Quinn commanded, her hips working in tandem against Rachel's fingers. The sweat was gathering on her skin making their bodies move easily together as she tried to make sure that they got the perfect angle. "Oh… there… fuck there…" The girl mumbled incoherently, pushing harder and harder against Rachel's fingers as she felt her pushing against just the right place inside her.

The singer didn't bother to ask what was happening, pulling her fingers out and lining up an additional one with the blonde haired girl's entrance so that she could press inside her again, making sure to keep the angle the same but to press harder and harder against the same spot. "You like that, don't you Quinn." She mumbled, smiling against her girlfriend's hip as she pressed harder and harder inside her. "You like me being so deep inside you that it almost burns, but it feels so fucking good at the same time."

"Yes, I love it." Quinn cried out, her back arching again, pushing her head further into the mattress even as she tried to continue looking into Rachel's eyes. "Please… God, please, almost…"

"I can feel that you're almost there Quinn," Rachel muttered softly, trailing kisses up the girl's abdomen until she reached her chest, paying attention to each of the blonde haired girl's nipples for a moment before continuing up to her mouth again. "I can feel it in the way that you are so fucking tight around my fingers, in the way you've soaked my hand with your juices. Quinn, you are absolutely drenched."

"All for you Rach…" The girl promised, one of her arms wrapping around Rachel's shoulders to keep their upper bodies together as the other hand drifted downwards and two of her own fingers plunged inside Rachel quickly. "I need it together." The girl mumbled as she twisted her fingers inside her girlfriend looking for the one spot inside her that she knew would drive Rachel completely crazy. The agonised moan that was ripped from Rachel's throat told her that she had found it, a smirk spreading across her lips as she continued to press against it and stroke it with the tip of her finger.

"Together." Rachel replied, looking down into Quinn's eyes, watching as the desire and pleasure rose within the girl's body while the love stayed clear in her eyes. "Always together, I love you." The girl promised, her own vision beginning to cloud over with pleasure as she began to clench harder and harder around Quinn's able fingers.

"Always," Quinn whispered forcing her eyes to remain open through the orgasm so that she could watch Rachel through her own. "So beautiful…" The girl panted, brushing the hair away from Rachel's forehead and staring directly into her eyes.

An hour later the girls still lay together, drenched in their combined sweat, their bodies exhausted from the length of their lovemaking.

"It's time." Quinn whispered softly, pressing her lips against the curve of Rachel's ear to bring her around gently. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes," Rachel replied as gently, her words a mere whisper against Quinn's throat almost as if she didn't want the words to be heard. "They have been since the moment we made the pact."

"I never thought we would go through with it." The blonde girl muttered quietly, tightening her arms around Rachel as she spoke as if to prevent her from being taken away from her. "I can't let anyone take you away from me."

Rachel twisted slightly in Quinn's arms so that she could look up into her eyes. "I never want to be anywhere but in your arms." She whispered softly, smiling at Quinn as she did so, "We will be together forever this way. Nothing can tear you away."

"I'm glad; I don't want to go anywhere if it's not with you." The girl murmured, pressing a soft insistent kiss against Rachel's mouth as she spoke before tearing herself away from the girl. "Five each should be enough, but chase each one down with a shot of vodka."

"Alright," The singer nodded her head and reached over to her bedside table, pulling open the third draw down, reaching inside so that she could bring out two bottles of vodka, two shot glasses and two bottles of sleeping pills. "There is enough in here to take more than five."

"To make sure we get this right we should probably take the entire bottle, there is two." The blonde haired girl mumbled, perching her head on her girlfriend's shoulder so that she could look at the pill bottle herself, "We want to make sure that we do this right the first time. It's not pretty if you don't."

"The whole bottle it is then," Rachel murmured, passing one of the pill bottles and one of the bottles of vodka to Quinn while keeping the others for her own use. "Alright, so pop two and then take a shot?"

Quinn nodded her head looking at the bottle, "Yes that should get us through the lot of them and a lot of alcohol at the same time."

The two girls poured themselves a shot, clicked their glasses together before throwing back a shot for courage. The shot glasses were then thrown to the side while they fished out two pills each and brought them up to their mouths looking at one another as they placed them in their mouth and brought the vodka bottles up to their lips to take a mouthful and swallow.

"I love you…" Quinn whispered softly as she continued to knock back mouthful after mouthful with Rachel, feeling it beginning to take an effect on her body.

"I love you too." Rachel replied, her eyes watering as she coughed through a mouthful of vodka and sleeping pills before managing to swallow.

It wasn't long before both bottles of sleeping pills and both bottles of vodka were gone, both of the girls were feeling sleepy and relaxed. Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her on the lips once again before closing her eyes and whispering softly. "Let's go to sleep Angel."

"Forever with you," Rachel replied softly, returning the kiss before curling into Quinn's arms once again and allowing her eyes to close peacefully.

"I have some bad news to tell you guys." Mr Schuester said softly as he walked into the choir room.

"Shouldn't we wait for Quinn and Rachel to get here?" Tina asked, her eyebrows rising as she looked around the room for the two girls, one of which who was normally the first one to make it to the choir room before each and every rehearsal.

"That's odd, I haven't seen them around school today." Sam muttered to himself, running a hand through his hand as he tried to picture the last time that he had seen the girls. "Has anyone seen them?"

"Not me, my Jewish princess wasn't in Maths, though I skipped out on it pretty early." Puck smirked, "And my Baby Mama just tends to avoid me at all times regardless."

"I haven't." Kurt offered, shrugging his shoulders. "Though, I'm glad to have avoided Rachel's diva moments for the day, there are only so many of those that I can go through without wanting to strangle her."

"Quinn wasn't around after cheerleading practice, she normally comes to see Brittany for a while, knows the girl would miss her too much." Santana offered her arms crossed over her chest as she spoke.

"Yeah, there was no to talk to me about ducks, it was very strange." Brittany piped up from the back of the classroom, smiling at her fellow cheerleader. "Santana doesn't like to discuss ducks around the other cheerleaders, but Quinn was always alright with it." She continued, tilting her head to the side as she thought about it, "I don't think she's ever not been there before."

"That's because they haven't been at school at all today." Mr Schuester spoke finally, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to think about how it was going to say what he had to. "There was an incident this weekend involving the girls."

"What kind of incident?" Sam asked quietly, his eyes narrowing as he thought about the jocks that he still hadn't got around to teaching a lesson. "Was it something to do with the jocks that keep picking on them at school? Cause it if it was then I know what I'm going to do about it." He said fiercely clenching his hands into fists at his sides as he pondered everything that he knew about the two girls. One was calm and sweet, but a diva about anything to do with music where the other was almost cold she was so confident, but something about that was powerful and made Sam feel proud to be her friend.

"No, it wasn't to do with the jocks." The teacher said quietly, shaking his head and blinking rapidly as he tried to word the sentence properly. "This might be hard for you all to hear, but I thought that it would be best that you found out now instead of in the assembly that will be held tomorrow."

"What is happening tomorrow?" Mercedes asked, finally taking an interest in the conversation while Kurt stopped filling his nails so that he could look at his teacher properly. Eyeing the redness of the man's eyes and the way that his vest and tie looked unkempt the boy straightened in his seat.

"There is going to be an assembly in their honour." Mr Schuester replied softly. "On Friday night they committed suicide together."

For a handful of minutes, the choir room was silent, until at last Santana exploded and yelled. "They did what?"

"They committed suicide together." Mr Schuester replied softly, trying not to cry as he spoke to the girl directly. "Rachel's fathers found them together on Sunday night, they were naked in bed and they thought that they were asleep, they weren't. When they went to wake them up they found that they were cold. Then they noticed the pill bottles on the floor and the bottles of vodka that had been thrown down beside the bed."

"They just... they... how could..." Santana mumbled to herself, collapsing back onto one of the chairs as she held her head in her hands, trying to work out where it had all gone wrong for her best friend. "Was there a note? Anything?"

"They left two letters, both written together." Mr Schuester replied softly, holding a sheet of paper up in his hand for the rest of the club to see. "One was for Rachel's fathers, and one was for you guys. I was going to read it to you now if you want me to?"

"Please." Kurt mumbled his face ashen as he remembered the words that he had spoken just ten minutes earlier about the dark haired diva. "I can't believe it..."

"Dear Glee Club, I know that by the time you'll get this message my fathers have walked in on a scene that we never wanted to make happen. I'm sorry that you had to endure this with us, but I'm not sorry that we did it." Mr Schuester began, biting back his own tears as he leaned back against the piano. "We're not running from what is happening at school, at least not entirely, we just can't take it anymore. The comments were enough to hurt, but they went anyway easily enough, the pushes and the punches they hurt sure, but they could be ignored because we could go home and be together."

"The final straw was when Rachel's fathers began talking about sending her to a private school if things didn't get better, I know that she would have been safe, but as she likes to tell me she couldn't leave me here knowing what I would be going through every day. Therefore, we made a pact, if she was going to be forced to go to private school, and then we were going to die to remain together. Many of you will question why she couldn't have just gone to another school, we would still have been together at home and everything. That wasn't the point... the point was that she (Quinn) would not have been safe without someone looking out for her, the jocks were always worse on her, they threatened and abused her so much more than they did me, one of them said that he would show her how good being straight was. I wouldn't leave her alone in that position. I won't."

"That's kind of amazingly sweet." Kurt mumbled to himself, beginning to question everything that he thought he knew about the only competition that he ever really felt he had for solos.

"I want to go and beat someone's head in." Sam spoke, his voice strong and fierce, but broken by the tears that were spilling down his cheek as he tried to think about everything that he had just learned. "They threatened to rape her. Why didn't she think she could come to us, we would have protected them."

"Because we've failed both of them before," Finn murmured for the first time, clenching his hands into fists at his sides as he thought about everything that they hadn't done for the two girls. "Rachel was continually being slushied even before they came out together, and then at the very beginning when everything started between them we turned our backs on them."

"No, you turned your back on them." Puck spoke angrily, "You were more concerned with your reputation than working out a way to protect them, and the rest of us... we thought that they had everything under control."

"It looks like we all got it wrong then," Mr Schuester said, pinching the bridge of his nose again as he tried to stop the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks. "They needed us and we didn't see it."

"I'm sorry Quinn," Santana mumbled softly, her voice quiet and broken but sincere as she spoke. "I wish I could have seen the signs, I wish I could have seen that you needed me, you always saw when I needed you but I didn't see when you needed me."

"We should have been watching." Mr Schuester spoke softly, looking at each and every one of the Glee Club members that had assembled in the room. "Rachel was watching when everything was happening with Kurt, she was the one that saved us at our very first regionals, but we always took her for granted."

"Are you going to share any of that message with the other pupils?" Tina asked softly, looking up at her teacher respectfully, wiping the tears from her eyes as best she could while clinging onto her boyfriend's shoulder. "They should know what they pushed them to."

"Yes, they should." Mr Schuester spoke softly, placing his hand down comfortingly on Tina's shoulder before moving away again and standing next to the piano. "Which is why I wanted to know whether any of you wanted to speak tomorrow at the assembly? Rachel's fathers are going to be there for it, and I would like them to see just what we actually thought of both those girls. I want them to know that they were special to us."

"We're going to win Regionals for them." Kurt vowed the first one to mention anything to do with the singing competition. "Rachel would want us to win, that's what she's always been pushing us to do I think it would be the best thing to do for them. The best thing to do for their memory, she would want us to win."

"Yes, we're going to win." Mr Schuester replied with a small smile on his lips, "And we are going to devote each and every one of the wins from now until I stop being the head of the Glee Club to each of those two girls. Regionals will be a tribute to them and their memory. We have two guardian angels looking out for us now, and that means that we're going to be damn good. Rachel was meant for Broadway, it was in her blood, it was her life before Quinn."

"She would have made it without the assholes here." Mercedes muttered angrily, "They were the ones that pushed them to this, pushed them to the drugs and the alcohol."

"They are going to be punished for what they did to those girls," Mr Schuester reassured the girl. "The police have read the notes that they left, both of them, and they are going to deal with the information that was revealed within them. Whether that means that the jocks will be doing community service for the rest of their teenage lives or what I don't know, but if the police don't do anything, the school definitely is. They once told Kurt that they couldn't do anything without evidence, but they have evidence in this case, two teenage girls have died because they weren't heard."

"I'm glad." Santana mumbled to herself, holding Brittany tightly in her arms as the blonde haired girl rocked back and forth, finally understanding that her best friend wasn't going to be coming back again. That they weren't going to have any more conversations about the ducks at the park, or whether or not Santana's ass looked good in her cheerleading skirt.

"I'm going to miss them." Mike murmured, offering his feelings on the matter for the first time.

"I'm going to go and kill someone." Puck growled, angrily slamming his fist into the wall as he tried to contain his anger over the situation. "Those girls... they never deserved this!"

"No they didn't, but we're going to make sure that no one else goes through the same thing."


End file.
